he loves me he loves me not
by CHeRRy PoP LoVe
Summary: Our ferry girl is having a hard time with love, she isn't sure if he loves her back. But who is this person? I believe that is for you to decide. Could be a Botan/Kurama or Hiei/Botan. You decide! Complete!
1. Does he love me?

Botan heavily sighed. She was at the park sitting alone in the grass. It was one of those days where Botan wanted to be alone to think. She would think about how her life would be in a few years, what her friends would be doing, and if she would ever be with the man she had fallen in love with.

She felt hopeless, she felt that there was absolutely no way he would return her feelings. He was far to busy to worry about something so insignificant as her. She was a hopeless dreamer and it didn't really help much that all her best friends where with some one. Yusuke and Kayko, Shizuru with her new boyfriend and Yukina and Kuwabara. Botan heaved another heavy sigh.

She smiled seeing children play across the field. Human child games had always caught her fancy. They were playing freeze tag, one of the short plumpy boys was the tagger and it was obvious the other kids used that as their advantages. It amazed her how some of the children would band together to pick on one child and there was one who found it wrong and would stand up for it. She watched as a one of the popular girls helped him out with tagging the other children. Botan watched them with a big grin on her face. It was sweet to see that there were kind people out there.

Perhaps one day she too would have children, she wanted more than anything have at least one child with him. She imagined her lover picking up their child and spinning him/her around. The child looked so much like his/her's father, the eyes and face, not to mention the child wasn't entirely human. The man she had fallen in love with was no human, but a demon and a very powerful one at that.

How she longed to be in his arms, feeling him hold her tightly and in a loving way, never letting go. She would dream how he would say 'I love you' to her and how she was his and his alone. But she knew that was never meant to be.

Botan felt sad and that glimmer of hope that still lingered on in her heart was killing her. Perhaps she need to do something, something that would tell her to keep hoping or to give up all entirely. Botan remembered a little game that that the humans would play to find out if some one liked them or not.

She looked around and found a flower close by her and picked it up. She sighed at how silly this was but she had to either move on or keep dreaming and this flower would decided. She picked the first yellow petal off saying to her self that he loved her, the second one was that he loved her not. She continued with this until she reached the final three. He loves me not, he loves me. As the second to last one dropped to the ground she felt her eyes sting a bit. "He loves me not…." She said looking at the last petal. "Well Botan, as the flower said, he doesn't love you, nor will he ever will. It's time to move on…" She so badly wanted to cry but maybe it was for the best for them to not be together. Besides he was a demon and she was a spirit, there would be no way that would ever work out. Botan sniffed and brought her knees to her chest. Hugging her self and still holding what was left of the flower. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice there was some one standing behind her.

"You would leave a flower to decide your fate?" A mysterious voice came from behind her startlingly her. Botan turned around recognizing the voice and stared into the eyes of the man she loved.

* * *

**Well hey there!! I have decided to do something different. You see I cant decide what paring I like more that involves our favorite Ferry Girl, so I am letting you decide. Who is this mysterious man? Will he love her back? No one knows! No one knows!!**

**If you feel that this short little story is k/b go to chapter 2**

**If you feel that this short little story is h/b go to chapter 3**

**Not sure if this is allowed or if anyone else has done it on yet on ff, but please tell me if you like it! Evil and annoying comments are welcomed too, but I do prefer nicer and awesomer comments. ^_^ **


	2. Kurama is the one

**So you have chosen kurama and botan!! Good choice i hope you enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"You would leave a flower to decide your fate?" A mysterious voice came from behind her startlingly her. Botan turned around recognizing the voice and stared into the eyes of the man she loved.

She looked straight into his emerald eyes, the ones that you can never read but you find yourself lost in them. He looked down at her giving her his friendly smile, the one that it seems he only gave to her. She could not help but turn away for a brief second to let the blush on her face pass by. He always seemed to do this to her. That smile, his lips, the way they made his face seem perfect, too perfect. His body to was perfect, nice and strong. His white button up shirt and jeans looked good on him. And part of his chest was showing as not all the buttons were buttoned. He was perfect to her eyes and she couldn't help that she would turn red every time she saw him.

"Hi," She smiled back after recovering from her heated face.

"Hello Botan." He walked down and sat very close to her, a bit too close. Botan tensed a bit not sure how to handle being this close to him.

His smell was overwhelming, it was quite cruel being teased like this. He watched her look away completely flushed. She held on to the dead flower pretty tight wondering how long he was behind her watching her and how long this torture would last. Couldn't he leave her alone?

"How are you?" She managed to whisper out.

"I am pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Ok, I guess…" She still didn't look at him afraid she would get lost in his eyes once more. It wasn't until she felt his hand touch hers, when she finally looked up at him. His head was tilted to the side as he looked at what was crushed in her hand. He pulled the stem out of her hand holding up in the air looking at the damage. Kurama looked back down at her, smiling her smile.

"So may I ask why you are destroying flowers?"

"Oh well…I was…just playing with it, it's a bit stupid and childish, really. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I have no problem with it. You were no doubt playing that human game were you see if the one you love loves you or not, Am I right?"

"Yeah, I was. I find it sort of fun..."

"My mother taught me that game. She thought I was attracted to a girl that was in my class, only because she saw me following her."

"Did you fancy her?" Botan asked a bit hurt to hear this but just hearing his voice was enough to get over it.

"Oh no, she was infected with a parasite demon, I was just trying to save her. But in my mother's point of view it didn't look it."

"Was the girl ok?"

"Yes I managed to get out of her before any one noticed her strange behavior."

"Your mother is a sweetheart by the way."

"She is, and I love her so dearly."

Botan sighed enjoying talking with Kurama. Being around him was relaxing, he seem to have that affect on her. Botan pulled part of her hair behind her ear trying to think of something else to talk about. She really wished he loved her too.

"So, may I ask who it is you thought of playing this game?" **(Crap!! I LOST THE 'GAME' LOL) ** Kurama asked her, but as if he didn't already know. It was very obvious, when ever he was around her. The way her cheeks turned pink, her heart would race, and how he would feel her loving eyes on him when ever she thought he wasn't looking. He never confronted her about it even though he would have liked to. He wasn't sure if he felt the same way and when he first noticed it wasn't the best time. Demon tournament, start of collage, mother having a new baby.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't love me any ways." She said gloomy looking away from him.

"I think it does" He said taking his hand and running it threw his red hair pulling out a seed. Botan watched his hand as his demon energy flowed through the seed and it turned into the most beautiful rose Botan had ever seen. "Why don't you try it again." He placed it in her hand. Botan just stared at him, a bit confused. But she did what he asked.

"He loves me, loves me not, he loves me, loves me not…" Botan plucked the petals off the rose. She felt his arm wrap around her as she came close to the end. Botan's blushed face stared at the last petal.

"He loves me…" Botan whispered and then looked up at him, "Kurama?"

Kurama looked down at her neither smiling or frowning. His face was soft, and his eyes were unreadable. Out of no where his lips met hers. It was soft and loving as he continued to kiss her. Her mind was a total blank but she gained her senses quickly and was soon kissing him back. Their lips were moving softly against each other and Botan's hands acted on their own running through his hair while he was holding her close. He broke the loving kiss for air and to look into her eyes as she said nothing, but leaned back in for another kiss.

"EW! That's gross!!" Kurama and Botan pulled away from each other to see that the kids that where playing in the grass was pointing at them laughing. Some of the little boys where making disgusted faces as though the world would end because of their kiss.

"Ha, ha!" Botan and Kurama burst into laughter. "You'll being doing that one day, trust us!"

"No I wont!"

"Its gross!"

"My parents do that!"

"Do they now?" Kurama asked them taking Botan's hand into his. This earned them another ew.

"What are you kids playing?" Botan asked the kids with a big grin.

"Tag. Would you like to play with us? Your it" A little boy with red hair and freckles asked them.

Kurama looked at Botan who nodded her head. "That would be awesome."

The kids yelled with joy and ran off to the field leaving the two to count.

**Well i hope you liked it! And if you wondering about the 'game' if you don't know about it or dont know how to play it, it is good that you do not know! Once you know about it you will always loose... **


	3. Hiei is the one

**Hey there!! So you choose Hiei and Botan! Nice!! Well enjoy!!**

* * *

"You would leave a flower to decide your fate?" A mysterious voice came from behind her startlingly her. Botan turned around recognizing the voice and stared into the eyes of the man she loved. Hiei stared at her with a smug face.

"Oh hello, Hiei!" Botan said quickly getting up to face him and smile up at him. He gave her his disgusted look, one that he gave her when ever she smiled. Botan smile quickly vanished. She looked at him, his piercing red eyes stared at her no longer screaming death but was still just a tad bit frightening. Botan loved the color of his eyes if she ignored the dangerous part about them. His face was almost child like and she loved the fact that he was a bit shorter. Wait a bit? No quite a bit shorter than the average guy. She didn't mind, she loved that about him, she thought it made him a cute. But the great and powerful Hiei was anything but cute. He would most likely cut a limb off her for even thinking about it.

"So…um Hiei. What are you doing here?" She said scratching her head out of nervousness.

"Your stupid boss told me to tell you that you are needed in the morning an hour earlier tomorrow."

"What? Are you kidding me?" She shouted, but Hiei's face was anything but joking. " That means I have to be there at five in the morning!"

"Hn" Hiei could care less about her working issues. Botan huffed muttering that the pacifier breath would be getting it in the morning.

"What is with the stupid flower?" He asked pointing to her hand.

"It's a human game, where you find out if the one you love loves you back."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah its pretty lame."

She rocked on her feet a bit not knowing what to say to Hiei for it surprised her that he had not left yet.

"So Hiei what is on your agenda today?" She asked cheerfully.

"Training" He said flatly closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders as she asked him where he would be training at. Botan looked at him. His long spiky hair was swaying a bit in the breeze. Her eyes traveled down noticing how his muscles showed through his cloak. She loved the way he dressed, in fact she loved everything about him. From his small nose, to his nice muscular arms, to his evil laugh and his dark personality. She loved him, but she knew he would never love her, but that would stop her from completely trying.

"May I come along?" Botan asked bravely, hoping Hiei wouldn't be upset or annoyed with her.

"Why would you do that." He asked opening his eyes to look up at her. Little did Botan know that he was in her head, listening to her as she said that she loved him. Hiei has never known love but he had been accepting to her kindness lately as he been going through her mind the past few months. he liked the fact that he wasn't hated for once even though he thought the term love was just for the week.

"Well I'm bored and I have the rest of the day off, and no body can hang out today. Please Hiei? I promise I will be quiet and I wont be a bother!" She said in a pleading voice ant trying to make her face as sad as it could get. It was worth a shot.

Sighing Hiei put his hands in his pockets, "Fine, but for every word you utter I cut off a limb."

"SWEET! Thank you so much Hiei you are truly amaz… I mean…shh" She got quiet placing her finger against her lips. Hiei only tapped at his sword reminding her that it was ready for blood.

Botan was sitting under a tree watching Hiei train in front of her. He was making such fast movements with his sword that she had a hard time keeping up. Some of the trees around her had been cut to shreds and Botan was amazed by his skill. When ever she could get a glimpse of him she would focus her attention on his shirtless perfect body. The nice muscles put both Yusuke and Kurama to shame. She wanted to so bad to touch him run her hands on his chest and abs, feeling his toned body. But she knew she was unworthy of that, not even worthy of looking at him.

Why she loved him she couldn't say. He wasn't sweet with good manors nor was he the caring one but she found that she was so in love with him. But she knew there would be no way he would love her back. What was so special about her? Nothing, she had no talents, no special gifts. She was a simple ferry girl who need to grow up. The flower was right she had to move on. She was ready to start crying as she looked down at the dirt/

"I'll ask you this again. You would really leave a flower to decide your fate?"

Botan looked up and Hiei was standing over her with a smirk on his face. Before she could say anything he was kissing her. One hand was through her hair and the other was roaming her body. His lips were not the softest but Botan didn't care they still felt good to her. She was kissing him back, getting her wish touching his toned body. His tongue slipped inside hers earning a moan from her, his lips pressing harder onto her. He softly kissed her again after they broke apart for air.

"Hiei…" She was interrupted with his finger to her lips.

"Remember, no talking." He said tapping his sword, "Oh and your flower was off by the way." He said and then went back to train.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think please!!!**


End file.
